


Algo más que compañeras

by WomanWhoo



Category: Katrina and Jana, Wolfblood (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:25:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WomanWhoo/pseuds/WomanWhoo
Summary: Jana decide dar un nuevo rumbo a su vida, sus pies le llevarán a la ciudad costera de Galway donde Katrina y Robyn se han establecido y echado raíces. Allí se enfrentará a sus verdaderos sentimientos y algo que perturba aquella tierra.





	Algo más que compañeras

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic lo colgué primero en mi cuenta de wattpad, así que lo podéis leer en los dos sitios.

**Robyn y Katrina**

 

 

Se había convertido en una experta en lidiar con los problemas que causaban los lobos solitarios y las manadas a lo largo y ancho del mundo, se había convertido en una agente especial del gobierno, pero le seguía costando hacerse a la idea de que hubiera otros seres con habilidades especiales que ansiaban causar daño, ya fuera por su naturaleza o porque querían vengarse y conseguir poder. "Matar por diversión, los monstruos existen", eso pensó Jana al recordar los cuerpos mutilados de una familia escocesa. La ley del clan Munro se encargó de ajusticiar al Brujo, sí estaba hablando de brujos, brujas y hechiceros, incluso había tenido más de un enfrentamiento contra vampiros y hombres lobo. A sus treinta y dos años estaba exhausta, necesitaba un descanso y por eso se había tomado un tiempo para ella. Shannon lo había comprendido, aunque sabía que Tom había tenido mucho que ver en su entendimiento.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó que el frío de la piedra gris, en la que se había apoyado, invadiera cada poro de su piel mientras esperaba a que ella saliera. Sus ojos brillaron de un tono amarillo verdoso, notaba los colmillos afilados con su lengua. Casi podía ver al pequeño Rhys correteando por el jardín, seguido espada de madera en mano por su hermano de dos años, Glyn. Tom los paró en seco y se echó a Rhys al hombro, cogiendo a Glyn por la parte de atrás del cuello del suéter.

– Hora de irse a la cama –dijo, él sonriente y orgulloso.

Ellas respondiendo a las risotadas con una sonrisa, les siguieron con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en el interior de la casa. Comenzaba a hacer frío, pronto las primeras nieves cambiarían el paisaje de aquel pueblecito galés donde Tom y Shannon habían decidido criar a sus hijos algunos años atrás. Su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos con un codazo en las costillas, habían pasado algunos años desde que se conocieron en el colegio, pero no había perdido ese toque tan sutil, ese toque tan sutil de Shannon.

– ¿En qué piensas, Jana? No has venido a casa de tu jefa solo para pedir una  _especie_  de excedencia... –brindaron con una copa de vino tinto.

– Sólo recordaba lo que significa formar parte de una manada –dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

Shannon acarició su rodilla.

– Lamento que no funcionara con Matei, pero... –le dedicó una mirada perspicaz–, nunca creí que pudieras ser feliz con él y en cierto modo esperaba que sucediera –se encogió de hombros.

Ella se refería a formar su propia manada como Tom y Shannon habían hecho y no a crear una con amigos humanos y sangres de lobo, pero no la sacó de su error, era un tema personal que últimamente la perseguía a todas horas, sobre todo por las noches, entre la vigilia y el sueño. Le sonrió, antes de levantarse, Tom acababa de reunirse con ellas en el jardín.

– ¿Sabes que puedes quedarte esta noche, verdad? –le dijo, él.

– Tenemos una habitación preparada para ti... –insistió, Shannon.

– En otra ocasión, me apetece correr al viento, Gales es un lugar precioso y deseo verlo en su esplendor.

Shannon se levantó al tiempo que Jana y la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándola fuerte como si deseara darle calor. Tom aprovechando su turno de abrazo, le susurró algo al oído que hizo que su corazón se agitara. La acompañaron a la puerta y Jana ante ellos se transformó en un precioso lobo de pelaje rojizo que aulló a la luna en despedida.

– ¿Se lo has dicho, no? –quiso saber, Shannon.

Tom se encogió de hombros, divertido y ambos se abrazaron pensando en su amiga que corría contra el viento.

*****

 

En el rato que había estado esperando contra el muro, se había dado cuenta de que Robyn era un ama de casa concienzuda, cuidaba de sus tres hijos con cariño y devoción, a Jana le costaba verla en aquel papel, pero el lugar era precioso, la bruma de Connemara los enmarcaba como en una pintura. Tuvo que cerrar y abrir los ojos un par de veces para comprender que no estaba soñando. Siguió a la familia hasta la escuela, allí los dos mayores se despidieron de Robyn con un abrazo y un beso, la pequeña fue de la mano del que parecía el mayor hasta la entrada del colegio, allí se soltó de la mano de su hermano y salió corriendo a los brazos de Robyn que parecía esperar aquel momento, la abrazó, besó y le ordenó que regresara dentro. La niña obediente se dirigió a la entrada con paso titubeante. Robyn rio y sólo en ese momento se percató de su presencia.

– Jana –dijo, con los ojos resplandecientes y unos colmillos punzantes–, cuánto tiempo.

Ella se acercó gruñendo y ambas se saludaron apoyando la frente de una en la de la otra.

Mientras caminaban hacia el coche que Robyn había dejado a un lado de la carretera, frente a dos asnos que parecían estar acostumbrados a los flashes de los móviles y las cámaras fotográficas de los turistas, no dejaba de pensar en lo feliz que parecía su amiga.

– Katrina y yo lo dejamos hace algún tiempo... –dijo con una nota de tristeza en la voz–, fue para bien, fue de mutuo acuerdo –sonrió y se peinó con la mano el cabello, parecía más resuelta.

– Me alegra saber que estás bien, Robyn. Tom me comentó que os habíais separado y que os habíais venido a vivir a Irlanda.

– Queríamos empezar de nuevo, tuvimos algunos problemas en la gran ciudad, nos pareció una buena idea venir a algún lugar más tranquilo. Aquí conocí a Séan y aquí me quedé con Séan. Es un buen hombre.

A Jana le costaba imaginar a Robyn con un hombre, siempre había pensado que estaba enamorada de Katrina, bueno, mucho más que Katrina de ella.

– Sé lo que estás pensando, Jana –dijo, con una seguridad y tranquilidad que ella no tenía, decidió aguardar a ser descubierta–, crees que Katrina me quería...

Ella suspiró, no quería meterse en esos asuntos.

– Lo nuestro le destrozó la vida, en cierto modo.

Apretó los labios, lamentaba oír aquello, eran dos buenas personas, dos buenas amigas.

– Tus hijos son muy guapos, ¿Séan...?

– No, él no es un sangre de lobo. De hecho, Fergus, el mayor, tiene 14 años y es hijo de Katrina y mío.

Vaya, aquella información era interesante.

– Solo Megan es una sangre de lobo, la hija pequeña que tuve con Séan. Oisín es hijo de mi marido y su primera esposa, se divorciaron hace tiempo.

– Dicen que en Irlanda pasan cosas extraordinarias... –abrió los brazos, sin saber bien qué decir.

– La gente de Séan –Jana sabía que se refería a los irlandeses–, es gente muy supersticiosa y más en esta zona. Él lo sabe, Jana y me aceptó aunque preferimos que Sorcha lo sepa en su momento.

A Jana no le gustó, ¿qué le había pasado a Robyn para perder a su lobo? ¿Se había vuelto loca por amor? Pensó en Matei, debería haber sido su compañero pero no lo fue, no podía sentir lo mismo que él. Pensó que con el tiempo lo conseguiría, que podría complacerle pero cuando llegaba a casa solo quería estar sola, no deseaba su compañía.

– Tengo que irme, pero encontrarás a Katrina en Claddagh, la cafetería más animada.

Se metió en el coche y avanzó con él hasta perderse por la carretera serpenteante. 

 

*****

 

Le había dicho que Katrina regentaba la cafetería más animada de todo Galway y ella no lo ponía en duda, pero lo que tenía delante era una preciosa casa de huéspedes, no un Bed & Breakfast, ni un hostal, tampoco un hotel, pues era hogareño, Katrina había construido un hogar para el viajante en medio de lo que le parecía el paraíso, Claddagh.

Se había quedado todo el día delante de la puerta principal, aunque se moría por entrar, pero qué podría decirle a la amiga que no había podido olvidar y de la cual tuvo que alejarse por... perseguir a los malos, allí donde estuvieran alrededor del mundo. El aire arremolinaba las hojas secas que de vez en cuando aparecían por la calle, el sol comenzaba a bajar y el perfume de Katrina seguía siendo especialmente dulce. Pero captaba algo más en el aire, un olor que hacía que el vello de su cuerpo se erizara y sus colmillos pugnaran por salir, olía a sangre.

Su afinado oído le avisó de la posición de un hombre que enfundado en negro parecía no quitarle ojo. Era humano pero también algo más. Ella se volvió mostrando su cara de lobo, su cara de Alfa. Gruñó y corrió cortando el aliento al viento hasta el lugar donde el hombre la esperaba, él se quitó el sombrero, descubriendo su rostro maduro y sus ojos azul claro casi blancos.

– Te estaba esperando, alfa.

Ella le olfateó, seguía habiendo algo en él que la turbaba, ocultaba su aura y olía a la misma sangre que ella detectaba a unos metros, en un pequeño bosque, también olía a tierra mojada y ese mismo hedor...

– Aquí me tienes –volvió a gruñir, pero un grito hizo que diera un respingo, se volvió y se irguió de pronto. Tragó saliva.

– ¡Jana! –la rubia que se había lanzado a sus brazos tenía mucha más fuerza de lo que recordaba–. Sabía que eras tú... –volvió a achucharla.

Deseaba decirle que no era el momento, debía ponerla a salvo, lejos de aquel... lo que  _fuera_... El hombre estalló en una carcajada bastante divertida a su espalda, Katrina despegó los brazos de su cuerpo y también rio, y ella que se mantenía entre los dos, prudentemente, comenzaba a sentirse fuera de juego.

– Sr. Fergus, venga dentro y le prepararé un buen plato de estofado mientras usted toma su baño, ya me tenía preocupada –dijo, amenazante con el dedo, Jana arqueó las cejas.

– Mi estómago tendrá que esperar un poco más, Katrina, he estado esperando a una amiga en común...

Jana iba a protestar, no eran amigos y por lo que a ella respectaba no lo serían, pero notó la mano de Katrina apretando su brazo, tenía el rostro pálido y empezaba a sudar.

– Tienes que ir con el Sr. Fergus, Jana, es un buen hombre, habla con los muertos, ¿sabes? Sabe qué va a ocurrir antes de que pase...y, a veces, encuentra a gente que ha muerto, que han... as...asesinado.

Ella fulminó con una mirada al hombre embutido en negro.

– Muéstrame lo que deba ver –se limitó a decir, una corriente eléctrica le advertía que no le iba a gustar lo que les esperaba en aquel bosque.

– Yo no puedo correr tanto como tú, pero te llevaré todo lo rápido que pueda.

– ¡Oh! Tengo el coche aquí mismo –Katrina volvió a apretar su brazo–, os puedo acercar en un momento –bajó la voz y la miró como si esperara que leyera sus pensamientos, luego volvió el sonido de su voz a los oídos de Jana–, el Sr. Fergus no sabe conducir, así que yo os llevaré.

– Es demasiado peligroso...–Katrina la hizo callar sellando sus labios con el tacto de sus dedos.

– Fin de la discusión, os ayudaré. Sr. Fergus usted nos guiará.

Allí estaba, en el asiento trasero de un pequeño utilitario de color rosa pastel, atravesando un bosque irlandés en vez de atravesarlo corriendo. Ese hombre que desprendía un perfume a brujo y que escondía su aura premeditadamente, guiaba a Katrina por el difícil camino sin asfaltar como si fueran amigos, como si fuera alguien de confianza.

Cuando el coche se detuvo y lo dejaron atrás no tuvo que acercarse al hueco del árbol donde yacía una sangre de lobo para saber que la chica estaba muerta y que había sido asesinada a través del cuchillo de plata, con saña y mediante un ritual antiguo, podía percibirlo. Ella era su alfa ahora. Su cuerpo se quebró y con la espalda rota y el alma llena de pena aulló buscando a la luna. Sabía que Katrina había cogido del brazo al brujo y que él la intentaba consolar dándole palmaditas en la mano, sabía que aquel crimen lo había perpetrado un cazador, alguien que deseaba acabar con los de su estirpe. Unió su frente a la de la pobre muchacha, era joven, una adolescente y no hacía muchas lunas que había completado su transformación. Le cerró los ojos y leyó una marca, no había sido la primera y tampoco iba a ser la última. Debía advertir cuanto antes a Robyn, todos estaban en peligro.

La luna fue saliendo poco a poco, como si se negara a ver lo que el ser humano había destruido. Cuando Jana se hubo despedido de la sangre de lobo, se volvió hacia Katrina y Fergus.

– Debemos entregarla a su manada.

– La están buscando –dijo, Fergus–, toda la Garda, su padre es un amigo y sabe que ha muerto, pero no quién la ha matado, clamará por venganza. Ya sabes lo que significa.

Ella asintió.

– Le llevaremos el cuerpo antes de que contacte con los otros, si lo ha hecho ya, vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a un cazador con mucho trabajo.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió, Katrina cuyos ojos le rogaban que no dijera en alto lo que no deseaba oír.

– Todos estamos en peligro –contempló los ojos inundados en llanto de su amiga.

– No llores, Katrina –dijo, Fergus–, daremos con el cazador antes de que vuelva a matar.

Ella interrogó los ojos de Jana que se limitó a apretar los labios para silenciar todos los improperios que deseaba lanzarle a la cara a aquel maldito brujo.


End file.
